fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet & Mirajane Strauss vs. Tartaros Henchmen is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mages Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss, and unnamed members of Tartaros. Prologue After Laxus Dreyar and the Thunder God Tribe end up heavily injured in the fight against Tempester, Natsu is eager for war against Tartaros. His guildmates attempt to calm him down, knowing that there isn't enough information about the Dark Guild. They eventually decide that the right course of action would be to head to the former council members' homes as they're Tartaros' targets. With Loke's help, they get most of the addresses and Makarov announces that it is time to eliminate their family's enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Pages 8-16 However, the Fairy Tail members arrive to most of the ex-councilors late, finding them dead, with the exception of Natsu, who manages to defeat Jackal in order to protect Michello. Lucy manages to contact Makarov using a borrowed Communication Lacrima to relay this news. Eventually, Michello reveals to Fairy Tail members that the Magic Council possesses a weapon, Face, which is capable of annihilating Magic of the entire continent. He also mentions that it is protected through Organic Link Magic of three ex-councilors, with only the former chairman knowing who they are. Knowing that using Face would mean Tartaros being able to ravage everything freely thanks to their Curses, Makarov urges the other Fairy Tail members to locate the former chairman and after that happens, Erza and Mirajane are sent to his location.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Pages 2-20 However, upon reaching the house of Crawford Seam, the ex-chairman claims that he has no idea of Face's location, not even the three former councilors that are protecting it know where it is. Not long after Erza and Mirajane can show their surprise, they notice someone approaching.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Pages 3-9 Battle Knowing that the enemies have surrounded the house, Erza and Mirajane ready themselves, telling Crawford to hide in the back room, just as Tartaros' troops barge into the house. The two instantly enter their battle modes, with Erza donning her Black Wing Armor and Mirajane activating Satan Soul, effortlessly taking down anyone who would try to reach the former chairman. Erza expresses her joy for being teammed up with Mirajane for the first time, with the latter stating that she will show the Fairy Tail's power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Pages 9-14 The S-Class Mages then proceed taking care of the rest, with Erza switching to her Heaven's Wheel Armor, until not a single opponent remains.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Pages 26-27 Aftermath Standing back to back, Erza asks Mirajane if she's done yet, with the latter praising the former afterwards. The two then switch back to their casual attire, just as Erza notes that something is odd, with Mirajane agreeing that sending regular troops with little to no power after someone as important as the former chairman makes no sense. Meanwhile, Natsu also realizes that something is wrong, just as he and Happy rush to Erza's location. At that moment, Mirajane suddenly calls Erza's name and when the latter asks what's wrong, both of them fall down unconscious. They are then approached by Crawford who takes the female Mages while letting Kyôka know that he has captured two subjects.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Pages 28-31 References Navigation